totaldramadespairfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan
Dan labeled''' The Tough guy''' was a competitor on Total Drama Despair, he was a member of Code Blue Darkmeister Audition Tape In His Audition Tape, Dan was seen relaxing on a beach chair at a Friend's (Gene) party, Luke, Gene's friend and cameraman filmed him as he spoked of his qualities while robi was serving his drink, the clip ended with Rex (guy next to him) told him to go in the pool with him and the others. Luke: Dan dude, youre on Dan: Alright, Yo dudes, This is Dan, i think you should really pick me for the awesome show, i have many talents and skills and because my buddy Gene is signing up as well. Robi: Heres your drink Dan Dan: Thanks Robi, i also can protect people with martial arts i learnt from Gene, so if you sign me up, ill be stoked, *laughs* Unknown party guest: Yo Rex, you coming? Rex: im coming, yo Dan, you're coming or not Dan: well thats it for now, see you guys on the show *takes of shirt* Cannonball!!!! (Camera turns off) First Impressions Malik: He is Awesome Emily: Shes so beautiful, man, she drives me crazy, shes the only girl i think about Gene: One of my bestest friends, dont know how he fell Doug: He's strong, one of my buds Omar: Haha, funny dude Harriet: Shes a friend of miens Demi: Shes sweet Daniel: Awesome friend Katelyn: She looks hot Melissa: Kinda Evil, might have a conflict Raymond: Bestie Emma: She has a thing for me, but she better NOT hurt Emily, or ill jack (bash) her up Scarlet: hmm, hope shes not on the dark side Jarrod: He's a good friend Daniel.: Who? Mei: Heather + Alejandro Hybrid, really evil Jaoa: Shes kinda funny, although her multiple personalities scare me sometimes Kylie:Shes Hot Matthew: Nerdy, no offense Jenny: Mean Arturo: Hes awesome Mariah: Good Friend Jonna: Funky!. Junior: Smoooth Damien: Heh, Awesome Violet: New Heather Ricardo: Twisted Tom: Okay, evilest person on the show, but i can take him Trivia *Dan's symbol on his Shirt resembles the Krimzon Guard Symbol form Jak and Daxter Dan's Interview before Total Drama Despair 'What's your best quality? '''My Gaming Skills '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) ' Rock Red Star wars Spaghetti 'Describe your craziest dream ' It was a whack man, I warped into one of my games and became an ally of the main character 'Best memory from childhood? ' When i won soccer with my school soccer team 'Most embarrassing moment at school? ' i fell asleep while in class cause it was so boring 'Ten years from now what are you doing? ' I might be helping Gene with his Martial arts school or be a game maker 'My dream date would be with __________, doing what? ' Well, i dont have anyone yet, its unknown if i get a relationship with anyone this season 'It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? ' Do all things i couldnt do Gallery Dan's icon (new).png|Dan's icon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Code Blue